Pas Encore Prêt
by DrTonks
Summary: Arthur est un jeune Romain, forcé de prendre des bains. Mais ce bain a quelque chose de différent. 1 . 10 Ans plus tard 8 . Mauvais Rêve Destiné aux Oskaars sur Tumblr


8 : Mauvais Rêve + 1 : 10 ans plus tard

Histoire :

Arthur se lave. Il est jeune, cheveux très courts à la romaine et bronzé. Aconia vient de l'envoyer prendre un bain. A nouveau. Comme s'il n'en prenait pas assez, il venait, prenait des bains, mangeait, repartait. Et seulement lorsqu'elle en avait envie, elle lui apprenait. Quelqu'un arrive, surement Drusilla.

« Je pense que c'est bon maintenant, j'en peux plus ! Deux semaines que je … » Arthur se tût.

« Bonjour Arthur. » Dit une voix féminine et douce.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On vous a laisser entrer ? » Demande t'il choqué.

« Il y avait quelqu'un ? Je n'ai vu personne. » Dit Guenièvre le regard tourné vers la porte.

« Comment vous avez fait pour venir jusqu'à Rome ? »

« Nous sommes à Rome ? » La jeune femme ne semble pas avoir conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

Arthur la fixe un moment. Elle est plus jeune, son corps est comme le jour de leur mariage. Cette épaule dénudée, comme d'habitude. C'était la seule à faire ça et c'était aussi la seule à avoir de jolies épaules. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais regarde celles des autres femmes.

Alors qu'il s'était apprêté à sortir de la baignoire, il est plongé dedans. Guenièvre est dans la baignoire elle aussi. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant.

La jeune femme affiche un grand sourire sur son visage et se yeux sont brillant. Elle était heureuse. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il voudrait lui rendre son sourire. Il voudrait vraiment, mais rien ne se passe.

« Il fait un peu chaud ici. C'est dommage que l'eau soit si chaude. » L'eau se rafraîchit jusqu'à devenir tiède. « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, vous trouvez pas. »

Il prend un temps pour répondre puis « Oui. » Arthur redevient silencieux tout en observant sa femme. « Pourquoi vous ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » Réplique Guenièvre naturellement.

« Je sais pas. »

Le visage de la jeune femme change alors. Son sourire disparaît tout comme sa joie de vivre. Elle est, comme une coquille vide.

« Pourquoi vous revenez toujours vers moi ? » Demande Arthur.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui revient vers vous. »

« Si. » Affirme le jeune homme.

« Je vous assure. »

« Non attendez, à chaque que je suis venu vous chercher, vous étiez dans la merde. Ça c'est … »

« C'est ce que fait un époux quand sa femme est en danger. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je reviens vers vous par pur plaisir. »

Guenièvre se mord la lèvre en souriant « Avouez quand même que vous vous êtes drôlement attaché à moi. »

« Ça c'est les mariage arrangé… Si on s'était pas marié la Carmélide n'aurait jamais été annexé. Si je vous avais perdu, votre père aurait fait la gueule et on serait partit pour 100 ans de guerre. »

« C'est fou ça ! A chaque fois il faut que vous trouviez des excuses ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise moi ? »

« Je sais pas moi ! Que vous m'aimez bien et que vous avez de plus en plus de mal de vous passer de moi ?! »

Arthur bredouille « Mais, mais que, pas du tout ! »

Guenièvre irritée, éclabousse violement Arthur puis boude. Arthur à les cheveux trempé. Ils ont poussé jusqu'à ses épaules. Ceux de Guenièvre sont beaucoup plus long, comme lors de leur escapade pour retrouver les enfants d'Arthur.

Aucun d'eux ne remarque le changement, ils sont toujours dans La Villa Aconia, l'eau du bain déborde presque.

« Vous pensez que je suis un con ? » Demande Arthur en faisant la moue.

« Oui ! » Répond sèchement Guenièvre.

Il baisse la tête désolée. Sa main glisse dans l'eau jusqu'à attraper la main de sa femme. L'ancien Roi fait doucement venir Guenièvre à lui et la prend dans ses bras comme il ne l'a jamais fait avant. Arthur aima cette sensation. C'était … nouveau.

« Revenez en Bretagne Arthur. »

Arthur fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il ne semble pas sûr.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

« Je croyais que vous étiez mort. »

Arthur baisse les yeux et écarte Guenièvre en la tenant par les bras. Ses yeux brillent. Mais pas de bonheur.

« Je suis en train de rêver… »

« Oui. » Lui avoue Guenièvre.

« Comment vous … »

« Merlin. »

Arthur ne dit rien.

« Nous n'étions pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait. C'est lui qui en a eu l'idée. Il a pu rejoindre la Carmélide avec le père Blaise en début d'année. On les cache avec mes parents. Lancelot les fait activement rechercher. S'il apprend qu'ils sont chez nous, je vous raconte pas les problèmes qu'on va avoir. »

« Lancelot les traques encore. »

Guenièvre tente de s'installer un peu mieux dans la baignoire.

« Eum.. Il y a encore des chevaliers qui se cachent. »

« Et vous, il vous laisse tranquille ? »

La femme le regarde puis baisse les yeux. Elle sourit un peu gênée.

« Il faut que vous reveniez, pour le peuple. Il a besoin de vous… Il n'y a plus de récolte et les taxes augmente chaque jour. Lancelot appauvrit le pays. »

« Vous voulez pas répondre à ma question ? »

« Je ne suis pas en danger. »

Aucun d'eux ne croyait cette révélation. Arthur était sur le point de répliquer lorsque la voix de Merlin ce fait entendre au loin. « Il faut revenir. »

« Merlin ? » Dit Arthur.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit Guenièvre qui sort du bain en toute hâte.

« Mais … attendez ! » Crie t'il.

« Faut revenir maintenant ! »

Il attrape le bras de Guenièvre.

« Attendez, on a pas fini de parler ! »

« On aura tout le temps de parler à votre retour. »

« Guenièvre, réveillez-vous ! » Dit la voix lointaine de Merlin.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis pas encore prêt ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'être ! »

Arthur se réveil brusquement. Il regarde autour de lui. Venec est là et l'observe avec de grands yeux surpris.

En Carmélide :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demande Père Blaise excité.

« Il est pas encore prêt. »

Merlin et Père Blaise se regardent.

« 10 ans qu'il nous laisse pourrir ici et il est pas prêt. » Merlin à le visage fermé. « On aurait jamais dû l'envoyer à Rome. Il est en train de nous abandonner comme il le fait toujours. »

« Voyons Merlin. Il va revenir. »

« Ça fait 10 ans ! »

« Chut ! Vous allez vous faire arrêter ! »

« La reine à raison. Tentons de garder notre calme. »

« Mais … »

« On pourra recommencer demain ? » Demande Guenièvre avec envie.

Le Druide regarde Guenièvre. « Dans le bouquin ils disent que c'est pas bon de le faire tous les jours. Il peut vous arriver des pépins. »

« Je vous jure que je ferais très attention. »


End file.
